


How i met your yugihoe

by Reicheru_desu



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reicheru_desu/pseuds/Reicheru_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk man</p>
            </blockquote>





	How i met your yugihoe

one day barney stinson was getting really horny and spotted a hot piece of ass down the road. he pushed yugioh over and they did the butt sex/


End file.
